Always A Daddy's Girl
by bke.21
Summary: Weddings are a special time. And that holds true for Weiss and Jacques. Such a beautiful relationship


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if i did, bigger boobs**

 **First off, a couple reviewers need to rekember that this is shit teir smut. If you want quality, check out the stories ive favorited. Second, learn about cuckhold.**

 **Now, this is a quick story to bide time while I work on a multi chapter story. Its gonna be bad but i wanna try, ya know.**

 **Also, im not taking requests anymore. If you have an idea, send it via PM. NOT AS A REVIEW.**

 **P.S. fuck you pussy anon guest**

* * *

"You look beautiful." Jacques said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Weiss said, blushing.

Jacques's daughter was getting married today. He stood, staring at her, in her wedding gown. She was a beautiful 25 year old woman. He couldn't believe how fast the years had flown by. It seemed like only yesterday she was his little girl in pigtails, going off to her first day of school. He tried to fight the lump building in his throat.

"I hope Neptune realizes how lucky he is. I only wish your Mother was here to see this." Jacques said.

Weiss's mother had died 5 years ago of Cancer. It had been a rough 5 years for both Jacques and Weiss but they had managed, like everyone does after a loss. And now, their little girl was getting married.

"Me too, Dad." Weiss said, going to him and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you nervous?" Jacques asked, as he returned her hug.

"A little." She admitted, with a smile.

"What did I always tell you when you were nervous or scared?" Jacques asked, looking into his daughter's blue eyes.

"You would always take me onto your lap and tell me that nothing is as bad as we build it up to be in our minds. Be brave and face the world with your head held high and your shoulders straight. And then you would always give me a kiss on the cheek and tell me how beautiful and strong I was." Weiss said. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm looking forward to a life with Neptune, but right now, I wish I could just sit on your lap and be that brave little girl again." She laughed.

"Well, that can be arranged." He said, taking her hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her. "You'll always be my little girl."

But once his arms were around her, he realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman. A beautiful woman. Her white hair and blue eyes accentuating her alabaster skin. She reminded him so much of her mother. He gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Dad, I worry about you being alone in the house. Who's going to make sure you take care of yourself?" She said, adjusting herself on his lap.

It was completely unintentional, but as she adjusted herself, her bottom rubbed across the head of his cock. He felt it stir to life. He knew it was wrong but it sent a wave of excitement through his body. He hadn't been with a woman since his wife died.

"I'll be okay. You don't worry about me." He said, trying to keep his mind off what was happening in his pants.

She shifted again as she kissed him once more on the cheek. She thought she felt something but pushed the thought from her mind. It was silly. Her Dad couldn't be getting an erection. They sat for a moment, as he held her.

"You're my brave little girl, just like always." He said, rocking her.

Yes! Her Dad was getting an erection. There was no mistaking it this time. She could feel him getting hard. She didn't know what to do. If truth be told, she was getting excited thinking about it. She shifted just a little, once more. Yes. He was definitely hard. They had never done anything like this. He had always been the perfect Father. So loving and caring, but nothing like this. It was wrong and she was loving it.

"I love you, Daddy." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Her ass rubbed against the head of his cock each time he rocked her back and forth. She could feel herself getting wet. She was getting turned on by the thought of her Dad's hard cock rubbing against her ass. She didn't know why she did it but she pressed herself down onto him. He immediately felt what she had done.

'My God,' he thought to himself, 'is my daughter actually pressing her ass against my cock?' He continued rocking her. He couldn't stop himself.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said, placing his right hand on her thigh.

She let out a soft sigh. Her juices were flowing. "I love this, Daddy." She said.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too." He said, beginning to softly massage her thigh through her wedding gown. He had a full erection now.

He was scared to look her in the eye. She had to know what was happening to him. There was no way she couldn't feel his hard cock pressing against her. He was right. She did know. She began to slowly grind on his lap. He took in a sudden, audible breath.

"Oh, Daddy." She said, as she kissed him on the neck.

She reached down and pulled up her gown, placing his hand between her legs. She pressed his hand against her wet panties.

"Yes, Daddy, yes." She whispered, grinding her ass on his hard cock.

He pulled her panties to the side and moved his finger over her clit in slow circular motions. She kissed him on the lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He met her tongue with his.

She reached down and pulled off her panties, exposing her pussy for him. He immediately pushed his finger into her. She gasped, her mouth never leaving his. As he moved his finger in and out of her, she shifted to the side so she could reach the zipper of his pants. She unzipped his pants and reached in, taking hold of his hard cock and stroking him. He pulled back from the kiss, finally looking into her eyes. She was beautiful.

"It's been so long, sweetheart." He said.

"I know, Daddy. Let your brave little girl make you feel good." She said.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, exposing his cock. She had no idea her father was so big. She began stroking him again as he finger fucked her. They kissed. Neither of them were fighting their desires. She pulled away from him and went down on her knees. She stared up into her father's eyes as she ran her tongue over the head of his cock. She licked down the length of his shaft and back up, taking him into her mouth.

He lay back on the bed as she moved her mouth up and down the length of his cock while massaging his balls with her left hand. She began jerking him off as she sucked him. Faster and faster. He didn't know how much he could take. She raised her head to look at him.

"Does that feel good, Daddy?" She purred, as she continued stroking his cock.

"Yes. So fucking good." He said, reaching down and pushing her head back onto his cock.

She smiled as she once again took him into her mouth. She was working faster now. She wanted him to come. She wanted to taste him. She wanted her father's cum in her mouth.

"Yes, sweetheart. Yes. Just like that." He said. He was now thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself into her mouth. Fucking his daughter's warm, sweet mouth. "Yes! Yes!"

He came. 5 years of sexual tension explode into her mouth. She struggled to swallow it all. Some escaped the corners of her mouth, running down the shaft of his cock onto his balls. She kept on him until he was finished and then went to work, licking up all that she had missed. When she was done, he reached down and pulled her up to him, kissing her, tasting himself on her lips and tongue.

He rose up and laid her down on her back, pushing up her gown. He spread her legs and buried his face in her wetness, running his tongue over her clit and labia. He ran his tongue in circles over her throbbing clit. Her juices were sweet. She moaned in pleasure as she thrust her shaved pussy into his face. There was no fighting it. She was lost in the passion.

She began to moan louder and he could tell that she was about to come. He pushed his tongue into her so he could taste her cum. She reached down, grabbing the back of his head and holding him to her as she let go. He continued fucking her with his tongue until she was done.

He moved up next to her, unzipping the back of her gown so he could expose her breasts. They were so firm, her nipples were hard. He gently sucked on them, as she rolled over on top of him. She threw her leg over and straddled him. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew what they wanted.

She pushed herself up and reached down to guide his cock into her wet pussy. She slowly lowered herself onto her father. She began to move her hips, riding him. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, as though they had been lovers for years. Each knowing what the other wanted and needed. She leaned over and kissed him. Their tongues searching each others mouths. She pushed up and quickened the pace as she began to cum again. She bit her lower lip to suppress the scream that she felt building up inside her. She came hard, her body trembling. She collapsed onto his chest, kissing him.

He wasted no time, rolling her over onto her back, never pulling out, and began fucking her. Her pussy was so wet and tight. Her muscles squeezed his cock each time he thrust into her. She was milking him. She was moaning in pleasure as he moved in and out.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me, Daddy." She moaned.

He was close to coming. He stared down into her blue eyes. She was meeting each of his thrusts with her own. They were going to cum together. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her.

"Yes. Yes, sweetheart. I'm coming." He said.

"Yes, Daddy. Give it to me. Cum inside me." She moaned.

He pushed deep as he emptied his seed into his daughter. She wrapped her legs around him, taking all of him. He stayed inside her after they had both finished, not wanting to let go. Not wanting the moment to end. They lay there, holding each other. There was no awkward moment, when they felt embarrassed or ashamed. It felt natural.

After a few minutes, they got up and cleaned and dressed. He looked at his daughter with love in his eyes. She was a beautiful bride.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Well, are you ready to give your daughter away?" She smiled.

"No." He said. "I'll walk you down the aisle and I'll watch as you get married and become a wife to Neptune. But I could never give you away." He said, giving his daughter a hug. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Dad. Don't worry, your brave little girl will be okay. And I'll always take care of you." She said.


End file.
